Maybe I love you
by TaylorSwiftfan1iever
Summary: What is it like to be pregnant you ask? try being pregnant and in high school. even when you have a big group of friends it isn't easy being the pregnant girl. So all in all it is horrible
1. Chapter 1

When you think of love or at least when I think of love I think of two kids in high school just having fun and then there's us.

There's me Taylor Swift

My best friends

Kellie Pickler with boyfriend Tyler Hilton

Abigail Anderson and boyfriend Corey

Selena Gomez with boyfriend Taylor Lauthner

Demi Lovato and boyfriend Sterling Knight and then there's pregnant

Vanessa Hudgens with her boyfriend Zac Efron

Those are my best friends wouldn't change them for the world.

At that very moment as I am driving into the school. I see my dorky boyfriend Joe Jonas waving at me. I park the car and get out and run and hug him. Well there is something I might have forgotten I'm pregnant, 6months along. Vanessa is 7 months. We walk into the school holding hands. When we walk in I see his big brother Kevin come towards us with girlfriend Danielle. I run over and hug him and say hi to Danielle. Kevin has been a big help going through this. He was the person that helped me when my boyfriend wasn't there for me. We have made up since then and are back to normal besides the fact there is this thing growing inside of me and I am fat.

"So How are you guys?" I ask

"were great," Danielle answers with a smile on her face.

"Taylor," Selena yells from a crossed the commons.

She walks over. "Hey"

"Hey," I respond.

"So shopping tonight?"

"How about doctor?"

"You have a doctor's appointment so soon."

"Yeah we are finding out if it is a boy or a girl?"

"You have to call me when you get home and tell me what it is?"

"Yeah me too," Kevin chimes in.

I roll my eyes. "Joe will tell you loser."

"Who are you calling a loser missy," Kevin says tickling me. When I wasn't pregnant he would pick me up and drape me over his shoulder until I said sorry Kevin you are the best, but he can't do that anymore so he tickles me to death.

"Kevin stop."

"What do you say?"

"I'm sorry Kevin you are the best." He stops. If Joe is my boyfriend, Kevin is my brother and Nick is well just Nick. I mean I like Nick in all, but we just don't get along. His girlfriend Miley is such a bitch I can't stand to be around him when he is with her which is a lot. This is understandable I am around Joe a lot too. Maybe he doesn't like me. Think about that. Kevin and me are good friends although he is two years older than me. He is a senior this year. Kellie and Tyler are juniors. Abigail, Corey, Selena, Taylor L, Demi, Sterling, Vanessa, Zac me and Joe are all sophomores. Way too young to be having a baby on the way don't you think, but whether we are too young or not he or she is on the way. Vanessa already knows she is having a boy. I am hoping for a boy and I don't know about Joe. Nick and his girlfriend Miley are freshman which means we rule over them, but we are nice to them.

I am talking to everybody when suddenly somebody pokes my back.

"Nessa you little sneak."

"That's what they call me."

We hug. We have helped each other through out this whole experience because if there is one thing you should know it isn't easy to be pregnant in high school.

"He sure is kicking today. How about you?"

"of course this one never stops."

"then maybe it is a boy."

"fingers crossed."

See we want them to both be boys so they can always be friends. It is either that or if mine turns out to be a girl they will get married someday. Well that is far in the future. I mean I am only 16. Lucky for both of us we both have boyfriends that will stick with us through this. Zac has always been there for her. Joe hasn't always been there for me when I first told him he just kept avoiding me that is when Kevin helped me the most. I would cry myself to sleep at night. My mom was worried. I could tell it in her eyes. My little bother Austin was worried also so much he was willing to beat up my boyfriend for me, but I told him not to. Joe wasn't there for me for two months of my pregnancy and by the time he came back I was an emotional wreck. Why did I take him back I don't know, but I did and now we are happy. The bell rings time for class. I run off to class and take my seat then the teacher starts to speak. Before I know it the day is over. I walk out of my last class of the day, English and go to find Joe who is already standing by the front door waiting for me.

"Good Luck," Demi says as she walks out and I see her run and hug Sterling. Who happily picks her up and spins her around. He sets her down and kisses her. One lone tear escapes from my eye. I quickly wipe it off hoping he didn't notice. I look up at him phew he didn't. I was just remembering that that was us at one time before the night we decided to have sex. Now we will never be the same.

"are you ready to go?" Joe asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"yes."

He grabs my hand and leads the way to his car. We drive to the hospital making small talk the whole way. We walk in and check in and sit down in the boring lonely waiting room that I have been in so many times. I find a good magazine and sit down and read it. The was coming out and calling our name in no time. She took us into the room and put that goo on my belly. How I hate that stuff. It feels so weird and nasty. She brings up a picture on the monitor.

"There is 10 fingers, 10 toes. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes," we quickly answer. Joe and I burst out laughing that we said that at the same time.

The nurse just stares in amazement. Once we stop she tells us the results.

"It's a boy."

I smile just what I wanted a boy.

"So is that what you wanted."

"Yes." I look over at Joe and I can see the answer in his eyes yes.

Now we have a big Decision to make, names. I mean whatever name we give him he has to live with the rest of his life and it is a big responsibility to make sure we don't give him some stupid name like Baby or Blanket. Joe drives me home. I kiss him good night and run inside. My family is inside waiting in the living room for me to go home.

"What is it?" Austin asks excitely. I know he wants a boy so I am more than happy to tell him.

"It's a boy."

They all smile and say congradulations

"Any name ideas?" I ask.

"Austin," Austin says.

"You really want your nephew to have the same name as you."

"no."

"that's what I thought."

I walk upstairs and in to my room and I call Abigail.

"Hello."

"Hey Abi."

"Taylor. What is it?"

"A boy."

"Oh my gosh yay."

I tell her good bye and share the great news with Demi, Selena, Kellie and Vanessa who was the most excited. Now our kids will be able to play with each other and have fun because Vanessa's baby is only going to be a month older, exciting stuff if only I wasn't in high school. I go to sleep for the night only to be woke up the next morning by Joe.

"What are you doing here?"

"You need a ride to school remember."

"Yeah whatever." I get up and hit his chest as I walk to the bathroom.

In half an hour I am ready.

"You look beautiful."

"No I don't I'm fat."

"You're pregnant. What did you expect?"

"to not be pregnant at 16. I expected to be slim and beautiful at 16 not pregnant."

I could see the look on his face and how guilty he felt for doing this to me, but I wasn't apologizing. I meant it. I am 16 all I want to do is have fun now that is out of the question. Joe has been working on getting a job since I got pregnant and nobody is willing to hire me because I am pregnant. I have been baby sitting and saving like crazy so we can afford this baby.

"So Taylor Shopping tonight?" Selena asks.

"Of course."

"Okay let's go find everybody and ask them to come."

They all say yes and we are all going shopping that night without the guys of course. We all meet up after school at the front door and say good bye to our boyfriends. Except for me I haven't quite made up with Joe yet. We will make up tonight. Then we go jump in my car. I drive to the big baby store we have in our area. I mean it is huge so we can get all we need here. We all walk in and start to look around we were thinking blue or green for his room.

"Taylor look at this!" Abigail says with excitement. I walk over to see it. It is an old looking baby changing table and it is not plastic like the new ones. With an oak finish, but it has a worn off look.

"I love it." Abigail grabs the little piece of paper and we walk on everybody is all over the store looking at everything.

"So Taylor what do you want most for the baby."

"Well I think he needs a swing because I loved the swing when I was a baby."

Just then Selena texts me: Taylor I found the cutest baby swing with monkeys on it you have to come see it.

I went over and looked at the swing it was adorable and that is when we started to get him monkey everything from his highchair to his clothes. We checked out and the bill was a good price a lot of stuff we bought was actually on sale so it wasn't too bad. We went and stuffed it all in my car. I have a suburban so it is really nice when it is all 6 of us, but it still can't fit all twelve of us. We girls and our boyfriends, but we could still go shopping when the babies are born because there are extra seats. We had a successful shopping spree. I went home and I laid down on my bed looking at my big stomach. I am scared, but I think we can do it. A few minutes later the phone rings. I pick it up.

"Hello."

"Hey babe How are you?"

"fine We found the cutest stuff."

"That's good."

"yeah."

"Look I wanted to apologize for this morning it was stupid of me."

"I should apologize too for saying those mean things."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And just like that we made up. We were back to our semi normal life. What is normal though?


	2. Chapter 2

When the next week rolled around we were busy planning Vanessa and my double baby shower. She is having a car themed and mine is monkey of course. So we are having it at my house and I have a big room in the basement so we are set half up with cars theme and half with monkey. Then we are ordering a cake with half monkey and half car. The food is going to be in the middle of the room and one side is going to be with the monkey stuff and the other with car stuff you know plates and cups with cars or monkeys on them. We got some fun games to play and a big banner above the food table that says it is a boy. I sent out the invitations yesterday and it is on Saturday. Today is Wednesday. So we are excited and pregnant of course. Vanessa has 7 weeks left and I have 11 weeks left so it is getting close. Am I excited or scared? I don't know both I guess. I am excited to not be fat anymore, but scared to be a mother. You could ask any teen mom they would say the same. Actually I think you could ask any new mom.

Selena, Abi, Kellie, Demi, Danielle and Vanessa are all really excited to start doing up the baby nursery. I said we could work on it next week because I don't want to be too busy with school, the baby shower and other stuff that keeps me on my feet.

I went home that night and just sat down on the couch when my cell phone rings. I left my phone on the table by the door so I had to get up to get. Boo who poor me. I look at the caller ID, Joe of course

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You want to go out tonight."

"no. I don't Joesph Jonas I am tired and pregnant."

"Come on Taylor we haven't been out for awhile let's just go have some fun."

"We had our fun 6 months ago."

"That's a little harsh don't you think."

"No I don't it is harsh. I have to give everything up for this baby. All my dreams…. my future." I say bursting into tears.

"Taylor I'm sorry. I didn't know the condom would spilit. I didn't know you would get pregnant, but I am going to take responsibility and help you raise this baby."

"you better Joseph Jonas."

"I will. I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"bye."

"bye."

I hang up the phone and continue crying. "baby I love you even if you were a mistake." And it was true I was going to love this baby no matter what. I can tell you one thing though this babies life is not going to be easy because mine is no longer going to be easier nor was it ever I guess.

"Hey sis. How was your day?" Austin asked walking upstairs.

" fine What's your hurry?"

"Got to go pick Beckah up for our date. Joe called me."

"What for?"

"Wants to see I could talk you into going out with him tonight. I made him no promises."

"I really don't want to I am just happy to be home."

"Stay home then. I have a date." Austin walks down stairs and out the door. I imagine all the fun him and Beckah are going to have and none of it includes sex the best choice of all. Beckah is beautiful. She is about 5'5 average. She has brilliant red hair that is naturally curly, but she likes to straighten it sometimes. She has the most beautiful brown eyes and her smile lights up Austin's world. They are a really cute couple. I just hope they stay that way. I have told Austin many times over never have sex it just ruins relationships. It ruined mine. We will never be the same, especially when the baby arrives. Relationships are easy to begin with, but ours just keeps getting worse while Vanessa's and Zac's just seem to get stronger.

In 2 days time it was time for the baby shower everything was ready the only thing missing was my boyfriend. I have been trying to call him all morning and he refuses to pick up or answer my messages. We house has been chaos all day with the shower and I need Joe right now, but I suppose he is still mad about the other night. I guess I am just a party pooper. Beckah showed up early this morning. I saw Austin outside when her truck pulled up she gets out and runs and hugs him. He spins her around and kisses her. I know how Austin feels about Beckah and I used to feel that way about Joe. The moment I told Joe I was pregnant I could never feel the same way for him. They walk in the house holding hand.

Beckah hugs me. "Oh Taylor you look beautiful."

"no I don't I'm fat."

"You're pregnant."

"I know that otherwise why would we be having this baby shower."

"I know Taylor. It is going to be amazing and I want to help decorate the nursery next week too."

"no worries you are invited to the party."

"yay." She claps her hands just like a little kid. They walk into the living room and sit down and watch TV at that second I see Joe pull up. I walk outside. He gets out of his car and comes towards me and hugs me.  
"Joe I love you."

"I love you too Taylor."

"I'm sorry for being such a stick in the mud."

"And I'm sorry for never being on time."

"and why was your reason this time."

"I don't know I was just busy getting stuff down. It isn't a good excuse you are more important, but I am trying to get a job for the baby. It is so close to his birth and I don't think we have close to enough saved. I love him already."

"I do too."

"I know it makes you mad."

"What do you say I am a girl I like to keep an eye on you?"

"all girls do."

I kiss him and we go in the house.

When 12:00 comes around everybody starts arriving for the baby shower and my house is jam packed full. We all eat and then it is time for the games.

"may I have your attention please," Vanessa yells. "Thank you. Hello I'm Vanessa and this is my best friend Taylor. We are here today to celebrate our coming babies. Although neither were planned we are going to give them a good life. Now who is ready for some games."

"We start with the game everybody plays at baby showers the baby food tasting game. We have got baby food and tore all the tags off so even we don't know what it is. We hand a jar to ever person and have them try it. My mom is the only one that knows what each one contains.

"number 1 your answer." My cousin Julia raises her hand "Carrots."

"correct," my mom says and it goes on like that for a while. We play other games and everybody goes home at 5:00 we had a good day, but it was tiring, but I would of wished for anything more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Selena's side**_

When Taylor and Vanessa first told me they were pregnant I was scared. See it was a thing Taylor invited us all over to her house and we sat down in the living room and she told us she was pregnant and then Vanessa chimes in and tells everybody she was pregnant too. You should have seen the look on Zac and Joe's face, but it was not a laughing matter. This was serious too of my best friends are now going to have a baby. We try to be as upbeat as possible, but it is scary for all of us. Taylor is now almost 7 months and Vanessa is almost 8. Vanessa has a month and Taylor has two it is scary to think that they will be moms and not the carefree teenagers they used to be.

That night we all went over to Taylor's guys included and got to work on setting up her amazing nursery. We set up the tarp so we could paint and I sent Taylor L to Home Depot to get some paint while we set up. Then we sent Vanessa and Taylor to do some more shopping because it is not good for the baby to breathe in the paint. I said I would text her when the painting was done. We are painting a rain forest landscape on the wall. We opened the windows and set to work painting the room. We were done in a couple of hours. I texted Taylor and Vanessa and her came back. We starting ripping open boxes and assembling everything and we started to organize it around her room. When we were done it looked amazing just as Vanessa's did when we were done with it. Vanessa's is car themed and Taylor's is Rain forest themed. I love both.

"Thank you guys so much I love it."

"You deserve the best Taylor." I say.

"I love you guys."

"Okay guys now we need money for this baby so I think we should have a bake sale outside it could be a group event," Vanessa suggests.

"I love it," I say.

"Awesome," everybody else says.

So in the preparation for the bake sale that coming Saturday I call the newspaper to get an add in the paper. The said they would put one in on Thursday. I tell my mom and she gets really excited and sets to work making cookies, cakes, brownies and what ever else. We are busy that whole week making everything imaginable for the bake sale. Friday we set up the tables and chairs and get the whole yard ready for the big day. We even got tables so people could buy their food and then go eat it. We got the cash resister working and a few tip jars set out on the table. We have tacos, nachos and hotdogs for the sale also it was a lot of work, but it is for a good cause. The big day finally came and we were all at Taylor's house bright and early 8:30 to be exact. Yeah that's right all 21 of us. That is Taylor, Joe, Kevin, Danielle, Nick, Miley, Taylor L, me, Selena, Sterling, Demi, Corey, Abigail, Kyle, Kellie, Zac, Vanessa, Austin, Beckah, Taylor's mom, Taylor's dad, and Selena's mom. We got more people than McDonalds.

"Here Beckah taste this for me," Taylor said.

"It's good Taylor."

"It doesn't need anything."

"No it is good."

"Thanks Beckah."

Taylor comes outside. "I made lemonade."

"Thanks for the announcement Taylor," Abi says walking inside.

"There I got the we are open sign up now let's hope people come," Demi says to Taylor.

It is now 9:00 am the traffic is light, but we got somebody outside to wait for customers. Around 9:15 we got a person.

"Hello how may I help you," Taylor says.

"I'm just looking everything looks so good. I can't choose."

"Well thank you."

"I will take 1 taco and 2 brownies."

"your total is $2.00." The lady pays and she puts a couple dollars and a quarter in the tip jar which I am very thankful for it is going to help with Taylor and Vanessa's babies.

"guys we just got our first sale," Taylor yells.

We all come outside and a steady pace of costumers starts to come especially around lunch time. At 5:00 we closed up. Then we set to work counting the money. We made a total of $300.21 with 168 costumers it was a good day. $300 is a big help. Taylor gets 150 and Vanessa gets 150, but we need more so we all sat down in Taylor's living room and thought of another idea. Demi came up with the idea of a car wash and we decided that was a good idea. We could charge $10.00 per car and if we get people we should make what we made today or more. So we set to work again making posters to put up at school. I called the paper and asked them to put an ad in the paper. They said they would again on Thursday. We made big signs so we can stand outside and advertise. We were really excited and supper busy that week when the big day came around. We were ready. We were out there standing on the side of the street advertising at 8:30 am. We got 3 cars by 9:00. We closed at 5:30. We made a total of $540 that day with a total of 54 cars it was amazing. We again had 21 people so we were doing 2- 3 cars at once. That means that Taylor gets $270 and Vanessa gets $270 between the two weeks they both have got $420 as a whole we have made $840 which is great, but sadly it is not enough so we again went inside and started to think of another funraiser.

"What if we do a doggie daycare? One of my friends did it and made a good amount of money," Beckah suggested

"How much do we charge per dog?" Taylor L asked.

"$30 per dog."

"I like your thinking."

We called the newspaper again and got an ad for Monday. Then we started making posters to put up around school and started to hang them up Monday. We got 12 dogs on Monday, 13 dogs on Tuesday, 14 dogs on Wednesday, 15 dogs on Thursday, 16 dogs on Friday and only 3 more dogs by Saturday the big day. We had a total of 73 dogs. That is a lot, but we have 21 people if you haven't forgotten. So that is 4 dogs per person we should be fine. Taylor has a fenced in backyard so we had it at her house. We opened up at 8:30 which means we had to get up early for the 3rd Saturday in a row. The dogs were all there by 9:00 we had them until 3:00 which was long enough. We made $2190 we just keep stepping up our money rate each week, but it is going to a good cause two human lives. That is $1095 for Vanessa and Taylor. We have made $3030 over the past 3 weeks we are doing good, but the fact is that Taylor, Vanessa, Zac and Joe all need to get at least a part time job. We have started looking for a daycare since Vanessa is due anytime and Taylor has 4 more weeks. Scary isn't it. So we started setting up like literally 100s of interviews.


End file.
